Passado Inalterável
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji parece ter uma espécie de ‘paixoneta’ por Eriol Hiragizawa mas não imagina a história que estará prestes a ser desinterrada do subconsciente da sua melhor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. UA SxS


**Notas da Autora:** Waa! Já tinha saudade de escrever "notas da autora"! XD Há tanto tempo que não escrevia assim...!

Sorry a todos pelo meu repentino desaparecimento, mas muita coisa aconteceu neste último ano (espantoso, mas acho que passou exactamente um ano deste a minha última publicação aqui, não foi? Não tenho a certeza, desculpem se estiver errada; de certeza que estou, já que isso é praticamente impossível de acontecer, mas sei que foi por esta altura).

Quando dei por mim tinha ficado sem PC, quando voltei a tê-lo não demorou muito para ficar novamente sem ele e nos últimos messes não tenho prestado muita atenção à minha escrita e à dos outros também (há quando tempo não venho ao FF.N? Até senti nostalgia ao escrever "FF.N"! +.+).

Eu perdi a maior parte das minhas histórias (mas por incrível que pareça, o bloco de notas onde tinha as minhas ideias para os drabs (para a minha fanfic "Colecção de Drabs de SxS") em tópicos sobreviveu... o.o Isso deve ter sido uma indirecta para uma certa "alguém" trabalhar... ¬.¬

Mas só agora é que, pelo que parece, a preguiça diminuiu, pois eu estou mesmo com muita vontade de escrever e concluir esta história, sem querer saber minimamente das outras que ainda tenho que concluir (algumas vezes passa-me pela cabeça apagar todas histórias de que faltam concluir com excepção da história "Almas Gémeas", que também tenho uma enooorme vontade de reescrever, e da história "Hitotsu Dake", que já estou a reescrever, só que o problema é que os capítulos que já tinha escrito dessa nova versão já estão lá no outro lado do mundo, o que significa que perdi-os).

Bem, eu não quero prolongar mais estas, notas, até porque não estou a lembrar-me de mais nada para disser acerca dos fanfics. Se alguém quiser perguntar-me alguma coisa esteja à vontade, pode ser por mensagens privadas se quiserem estar mais à vontade, eu irei responder igualmente com mensagens privadas.

Agora apenas vou colocar algumas informações sobre esta nova história... Vemo-nos nas notas finais! o/

**.**

Esta é a história chamada "Sem Nome" que eu tenho no meu perfil:

**Resumo I:** Tomoyo Daidouji parece ter alguma espécie de 'paixoneta' por Eriol Hiragizawa e ela nem imagina as recordações que isso trará à sua melhor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. UA SxS

**Resumo II:** Sakura Kinomoto pensava ter esquecido o passado que tinha deixado para trás, mas ela no fundo sabia que não poderia esconder esse facto por muto mais tempo, principalmente agora que a sua amiga tinha se apaixonado por Eriol Hiragizawa, ela sabia que o reencontro era apenas uma questão de tempo... UA SxS

**Resumo III**: Nunca se esquecera do passado que fizera odiar Sakura Kinomoto. Pensou que nunca a veria e que nunca voltaria a precisar dela novamente, mas o futuro iria pregar-lhe uma surpresa... ou talvez mais do que uma. UA SxS

**Resumo Final: **Tomoyo Daidouji parece ter uma espécie de 'paixoneta' por Eriol Hiragizawa mas imagina a história que estará prestes a ser desenterrada do subconsciente da sua melhor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. UA SxS

**.**

**Dica:** Recomendo a quem tiver a música da Mandy Moore, Someday We'll Know, ou quiserem procura-la no Youtube, que a ouçam, já que ela é, para mim, considerada a música tema desta história. Mas para quem preferir ler a tradução é sempre melhor para perceber a história (até a letra contém spoilers da história! XD).

**.**

**Passado Inalterável**

_«Presente Ingrato / Futuro Insatisfeito»_

**Prologo**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**.**

_Começado às_ _16:32:12 de 02 de Agosto de 2008_

**.**

**N**uma habitação silenciosa podia ver-se um vulto sentado numa cadeira e à sua frente uma pequena secretária. Havia apenas um candeeiro de mesa aceso que transmitia pouca luz. A pessoa, que era a recebedora de tal luz, escrevia algo num papel. Notava-se que chorava enquanto escrevia, pois ouvia-se que não parava de fungar e um barulho quase surdo que podia ser das lágrimas que caiam no papel amarelado.

**A**o terminar a sua escrita, levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da varanda, que existia no lado esquerdo de uma cama de casal, e abriu os cortinados, observando a visão de uma noite sem nuvens, podendo ver várias estrelas no céu, e com a lua na face Lua Cheia, brilhando com todo o seu esplendor. O observador de tal visão mostrou um pequeno sorriso. Era uma pena o seu estado de espírito não acompanhar as faces da lua, pois se assim fosse esta estaria na face Lua Nova.

**A**poiou uma das suas mãos nas janelas de vidro da varanda e começou a chorar novamente. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer seria horrível para si própria, mas já não conseguia aguentar nem mais um dia... sentia tanta falta da sua vida de à seis messes atrás, mas nada poderia ser mudado... quer disser... aquela _palavra_ iria mudar _muita_ coisa. Sabia que um dia iria se arrepender pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas agora, no presente, a melhor escolha que via era essa. Queria tanto se despedir das pessoas que tinham sido tão carinhosas com ela durante aqueles últimos dois messes, mas sentia-se demasiado envergonhada para o fazer.

**O**lhou para aquela cama de casal, vazia e feita, e fechou as duas malas de viajem que continham todos os seus pertences. Olhou para o roupeiro, em que ainda havia algumas roupas, e depois para a cómoda, onde algo brilhava. Queria pegar naquela peça brilhante, mas lembrara-se do que dissera a si mesma. Todas as ofertas que recebera naquelas férias iriam ficar no lugar onde sempre pertenceram, naquele lugar.

**P**uxou as duas malas até à porta de entrada da habitação e logo a seguir aproximou-se da secretária, pegando no pequeno papel, e deixou-o em cima da cama, para que qualquer pessoa visse-o assim que entrasse pela porta do quarto. Observou o papel mais uma vez e relembrou a palavra que continha, numa tinta preta.

Terminou.

**L**ágrimas vieram novamente à sua face mas, na realidade, ela não tinha culpa de nada. Apenas se deixara levar pela emoção e também, porque não, pela ilusão.

**S**aiu do quarto com extremo cuidado para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-la, afinal todas as pessoas que habitavam aquela casa deveriam estar a dormir e ela não queria acordá-los. Pensou melhor e decidiu sair pela varanda. Voltou a fechar a porta do quarto com extremo cuidado. Levou as suas malas até à varanda. Deixando-as de lado por alguns momentos, abriu um dos lados da janela da varanda. Nesse momento agradeceu por essa casa não ser como a sua antiga, já que se fosse assim seria possível ouvir o barulho das janelas ao abrirem-se, memo se tivesse extremo cuidado. Pegou as malas e saiu pela janela que tinha aberto que, como o quarto se encontrava no resto chão, dava directamente para o jardim. A lua continuava a brilhar e os seus cabelos castanhos, que podiam ser vistos pela luz da lua, esvoaçavam à medida do vento. A sua camisa branca, um vestido simples, era de um tecido tão fino que deixava passar o vento, fazendo-a sentir frio. Os seus olhos pareciam ser o reflexo das águas do Pacifico, aquele verde tão claro. Observou, com eles, mais uma vez a casa em que nas últimas semanas tinha sido _sua_ e deixou outra lágrima cair antes de poder virar-se de costas e continuar o seu caminho.

_E assim, Sakura Kinomoto deixou o que mais lhe importava para trás... sem sequer olhar..._

**.**

_Terminado às 16:58:30 de 17 de Outubro de 2009_

**.**

**...continua...**

**.**

**Notas da Autora:** Decidi começar esta história com um prologo, espero que não se importem, pois assim irei deixa-vos mais curiosos. A ideia deste prologo, para variar, apareceu-me de repente e ao indo escreve-la tentei ser o mais possível fiel à cena que tinha imaginado, mas mesmo assim eu acho que poderia ter feito algo melhor... u.u Sorry! : (

Eu não sei que tipo de história estão a pensar que sairá disto, mas independentemente de qual seja espero que me digam. Ficaria feliz em saber se consegui despistar alguém com os resumos e este prólogo. XD Talvez todos acertem no assunto e depois eu é que vou calar-me... u.u

**S**obre o título e os subtítulos, eu acho que só poderei explicá-los um pouco mais à frente, pois a sua explicação vem acompanhada de uma grande quantidade de spoilers, mas se juntarem tudo o que eu já disse até agora é fácil descobrirem a história base... u.u Mas, mesmo assim, essa explicação ficará para outro dia, okay?

**.**

**Próximo Capitulo:** Irei publica-lo daqui a **duas semanas**, o que significa dia **4 de Novembro**, mas se este prologo for bem aceite, então irei publica-lo daqui a **uma semana**, no dia **28 de Outubro**.

**.**

**A**gora chegou a hora das despedidas...

**A**té à próxima... \o/

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_

**PS.1. **_Chuus_ 3 for everyone! **;**)

**PS.2.** Hããã...! Já tinha saudades dos **PS.s**! +.+

**PS.3.** Ups! Wrong Number! XD _Baby relax our I'm out of the door_… (**Phrased Differently**) 3

**PS.4.** Eu tinha mesmo que escrever o **PS.3.** XD

**PS.5.** Adorei tanto o **titulo** e os **subtítulos**! +.+ Acreditariam se eu dissesse que ao tentar encontrar uma palavra mais _apropriada_ para o título fui à procura no dicionário e acabei por "fazer" mais esses dois subtítulos, que juntei-os em um, por isso eles estão na mesma linha. _Eles_ também vêem com uma **grande quantidade** de spoilers... u.u

**PS.6.** Peço **imensas** desculpas – _novamente_ – pelo meu "desaparecimento"! **/o\ **


End file.
